Tiva, plus eight?
by Profiler14
Summary: Tony has a dream after watching a tv show


**I had this thought while watching Jon and Kate.**

**Dream is in italics.**

It was Friday night, which meant only one thing in the DiNozzo household. It was date night. And his date would be over any minute. And it was her turn to bring the movie. Their weekly movie night had gradually turned into date night when they had started dating a year ago. He was tidying up and setting the Chinese food on the table when he heard the door open. He wasn't nervous about this because she had a key.

"Hey" he said making his way to the front door to give her a loving kiss on the lips.

"Hello Tony" she said returning the kiss.

"Dinner is ready" he said motioning to the Chinese food that he took out the cartons.

"Thank you" she replied as she went to sit on the couch.

"So, which movie did you choose? The Sound of Music again?"

"Actually, my neighbor told me about this show and she lent me the DVD and I thought we could watch it, she said it's about a couple with eight kids" she said handing him the DVD.

"Jon and Kate plus 8, are you serious?" he asked taking the DVD from her looking it over in his hands.

"Yes, it is my turn to choose what we watch, is it not?"

"Yeah, yeah" he said under his breath as he went to put the DVD in the player. He sat down next to his girlfriend and pressed play.

"_We always thought we would have kids, but we never thought we have his many" _ the television screen said as it started the first episode of the disc.

"So they have eight kids" Tony asked trying to wrap his mind around it.

"Yes they have twins and sextuplets" she replied.

Tony could not imagine having that many kids, especially at the same time.

Soon after they were finished their meal they snuggled close together and watched the show. Ziva was very interested in it, while Tony grew bored wanting to watch anything but this, and slowly drifted into unconsciousness…

_Tony woke up to the very loud cries and screams of what he thought was his neighbor's kids. He looked around the room not too familiar with his surroundings. He was looking around the room until he found a wedding picture of him and beautiful looking Ziva on their wedding day. _

_He was slowly getting up from his bed rubbing the sleep out of his eyes when he heard Ziva, his wife, call his name._

_He left his room and was wandering around an unfamiliar house wondering where her voice came from. He past several doors until he found Ziva standing in a room with her back to the open doorway. It looked like she hadn't brushed her hair in days and same goes for changing her sweatpants, her usual nice pulled back hair was very messily pulled back in a very sloppy bun, and could he even call it a bun?_

"_Tony" she said relief in her voice. "Can you take Ayala and Hannah down stairs and put them in their highchairs and come back to bring more down please?"_

"_Umm…" Tony said not really sure what to do or who these babies were._

"_Tony please. They are in the first crib" she said exasperated that he didn't know which of his kids were which even though they all look quite different._

"_Is it okay to leave them downstairs by themselves" he asked quite sure of his answer._

"_Yes, the girls are downstairs already and they will entertain the babies while we change them and bring them downstairs"._

_He was walking carefully as he could with the two babies in his arms that he almost bumped into a little girl who couldn't be more than five. She had long curly hair, an olive skin tone and a hint of green eyes._

"_Hi daddy" the little girl said full of energy with a bright smile on her face._

"_Umm…hey…umm…" _

"_Are you okay daddy?" she said concerned_

"_Yeah I'm fine…my head hurts"_

"_Daddy you're going to drop Hannah"_

_He quickly found the kitchen and placed them in their highchairs._

_He was quickly accompanied by another little girl who resembled the other one exepct she had lighter brown hair and hazel eyes._

"_Daddy" she yelled extremely happy we was finally up._

"_Good morning Eira" he said as he kissed her on her head._

"_Tony" Ziva called from upstairs._

"_Can you and Adaya entertain your sisters while I help you mom". He said dropping down to their level._

_With that question both girls skipped to the kitchen to play with their sisters._

_After helping Ziva change, clothe, transport four more babies and then proceed to feed all eight, Tony was already tired and the day hadn't even really started yet. _

"_Tony, can you give Elia, Caleb, Ben and Aria a bath while I clean up?"_

_And then he proceeded to give four children a bath, which ended up being a double bath after one of the boys peed in the bath water. _

_And the day proceeded like so._

_Feeding and playing and refereeing fights and toys being stolen and toys being thrown and chewed on, changing numerous diapers and cleaning up vomit and laundry and cleaning and the noise. The noise was deafening. It seemed to go up a decibel every minute and he thought at one point all the glass in the house would shatter due to the volume. He and Ziva didn't get to spend one moment together because through the parenting he also has to work. _

_Once it was bedtime he and Ziva were spent, now he realized why she hadn't decided to do her hair or put on a fresh pair of pants, at the end of the day your just too tired…._

"Tony" she said poking him in the ribs.

"What! What's going, on are the kids okay? Did something happen?" he said looking around the room starting to panic.

"What? What are you talking about we don't have and kids. You fell asleep."

"Oh" he said relive.

"Zi, we're never having kids" he said and proceeded to turn off the show.

**What do you think?**

**DFTBA xox-H**


End file.
